Paonne
by twilightwrites
Summary: Sabrina's never thought much about herself, content with being Chloe Bourgeois's best friend. When she meets Pavvo and gets the powers of the peacock miraculous, however, she's confronted with both challenges-and feelings-she's never had before. But a double life takes skill to manage, and something's gotta give to make it work. 3-shot. slight!Sabrina x Nathanael.


I've been dying to see fics about Sabrina and that ship Sabrina x Nathanael since Evillustrator aired in the U.S., but there haven't been a lot of the former and absolutely _none_ of the latter! So I decided to make something to add to the (small) pile of Sabrina-centric fics. I have so many feels about these two redheads, you have no idea.

Enjoy!

0000

 **P** aonne

Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

It's such a sad sight-a little bird lying unconscious on the ground, its colorful tail drooped and dirt staining its body. Sabrina can't help but take it home and nurse it back to health.

She quickly regrets that decision.

"Are you okay, kid? I didn't mean to scare ya," the bird says- _says_ -as she scrambles back onto her chair. Thank God her dad has the evening shift on Thursdays. Sabrina isn't sure how she could've explained the situation, otherwise. (Especially since she can't grasp it herself.)

"H-H-How-"

"The name's Pavvo, and I'm a kwami."

"K-kwami?"

"A tiny god who chooses people to give my powers to when necessary. And man, is it necessary! That Hawkmoth's been sending more and more akuma these days."

Now _that_ is something Sabrina can understand. She recalls a Ladyblog entry where Ladybug had explained that he was the one turning people into monstrous versions of themselves. Wait, did that mean- "You want _me_ to help Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Now you're getting it," Pavvo replies, dragging a peacock-shaped hair clip towards Sabrina. (Where had he _gotten that_? That definitely hadn't been on him when she'd picked him up.) "And to help, all you gotta do is take this miraculous here-"

"Wait, I can't fight! Well, I kinda can? I did take some self-defense classes…" Sabrina shakes her head. "No, no. I have school work, and my best friend needs me, and…" There's just no way someone like _her_ can possibly help Ladybug and Chat Noir. They're skilled; they're talented. She…well, wasn't.

Pavvo nods. "You sound like plenty of my other Chosens, but they've all done fine. Well, _most_ of them, anyway." Sabrina must not look very convinced, because he adds, "Look, kid. If I didn't think you were capable, I wouldn't be floating here right now."

Sabrina taps her knees as she thinks. If she takes the…miraculous and becomes-becomes, what, exactly?-it will mean danger, juggling responsibilities, lying to her dad and Chloe (the former even more than usual). But on the other hand, she'll be a _superhero_. She'll have a cool costume. She'll help people.

She'll actually be somebody.

"Um, is there a trial option?"

0000

The first day of her "30-day trial" comes faster than she expects; it's the next day.

A young beauty pageant participant doesn't appreciate being runner-up and becomes Beauty Queen, a scarily attractive woman who can either make you fall in love with her or drain your beauty. Naturally, Chloe wants to avoid the whole 'drain your beauty' thing and seals both her and Sabrina within the Grand Paris Hotel.

" _Sabrina!_ Where's my strawberries and cream?"

Sabrina snatches the bowl from the butler and rushes back into Chloe's room. She places the bowl into Chloe's outstretched hands.

"Ugh, finally!" Chloe manages to place a cream-covered strawberry in her mouth without missing, despite wearing a facial mask and two kiwi slices over her eyes. She's simply that skilled, Sabrina concludes.

"Sorry. The butler said one of the kitchen staff had trouble finding fat free whipped cream."

"Honestly, good help is so hard to find these days. At least _you're_ competent, Sabrina."

Sabrina beams as she takes the seat next to her to start their homework.

"Psst! Hey kid, you gonna go after the akuma or what?" Pavvo hisses from her bag.

Sabrina glances at Chloe, heart in her throat. Thankfully, she's fallen asleep, but Sabrina turns slowly to Pavvo nonetheless. "I can't just _leave_. What if Chloe needs something?"

"Then she can ask her legion of servants. You promised me a 30-day trial, remember?"

"But-but-"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that your 'friend' needs a servant to talk to her _servants_?"

"But if I'm not there if he needs something, Chloe'll get mad."

"And she won't get mad if Beauty Queen sucks her dry?"

Pavvo has her there. Sighing, Sabrina takes him and the hair clip from her bag before quietly slipping out of Chloe's bedroom.

0000

There's something exhilarating about leaping over roofs, the wind running through her hair and brushing against her blue and purple dress. Even if she's stumbling every other step. But that joy turns to fear once Sabrina reaches the akuma victim. The porcelain-skinned Beauty Queen has Chat Noir pinned to a wall with a strange goo.

"Well, aren't you _cute_?" she spits, "We'll have to fix that!" Her tiara begins to glow.

Sabrina summons a fan and tosses it in hopes of deflecting whatever Beauty Queen shoots-just as Ladybug launches her yoyo. The weapons strike each other, but not before the fan scratches Beauty Queen's cheek.

" _Aah!_ Who threw that?" she shrieks, clutching her cheek as she turns to Sabrina.

Sabrina flinches under Beauty Queen's glare. "T-That was me! P-Paonne!" Now Ladybug and Chat Noir are staring, the former's scrutinizing gaze only making Sabrina more uncomfortable.

"Didn't anyone teach you to respect _royalty_?" Beauty Queen shoots heart-shaped beams from her tiara. Sabrina dodges. Beauty Queen thrusts her razor-sharp nailed hand. Ladybug's yoyo wraps and pulls it back just before it can scratch Sabrina.

"Didn't anyone teach _you_ that a queen is supposed to respect her subjects?" Ladybug grunts as she pulls backward. Beauty Queen lashes out with her free hand, but Ladybug dodges and retracts her yoyo.

With Beauty Queen distracted, Sabrina runs to Chat Noir. "I'm gonna get you out, okay?" she accidentally shouts (her heart is racing and her nerves are on fire). "Sorry. Just a little nervous…"

"It's fine."

Slightly reassured by Chat Noir's small smile, Sabrina gets to work. Noting the fruity smell coming from the goo, she swipes a bit of it and feels it between her fingers. _Hair gel? If that's the case, then…_ Sabrina summons a slightly larger fan and flaps it furiously over the gel. She sighs when it dries, freeing Chat Noir.

"Thanks!" He runs towards the fight, but turns when he realizes Sabrina isn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

"You…you want me to fight with you?" Her entrance hadn't exactly been spectacular.

Chat Noir chuckles. "That's kinda what heroes do, isn't it?"

Hero. Of course Sabrina knows that that's what she is now, but to actually hear it from someone's mouth…

Nodding, she follows Chat Noir.

0000

Her absence has not gone unnoticed.

"Where have you been?" Chloe snaps.

"I was in the bathroom!"

"For _30 minutes_?"

Sabrina can feel her face burn. "I wasn't feeling well?"

Chloe shudders; if there's anything she hates more than getting her hair or clothes ruined, Sabrina has learned, it's being sick. (Runny noses and green skin are never in season.) "Ugh, don't come near me. Just go home and shake it off-but _don't_ forget to do my homework."

0000

 **A/N:** And that's it for Chapter 1! Paonne will be about 3-4 chapters, with Chapter 2 being the start of Sabrina's/Paonne's interactions with Nathanael. I hope I kept everyone in character.

Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!

(Note: 'Paonne' is French for peahen.)

japaneserockergirl

6/21/16


End file.
